powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Animal Force
This series of Power Rangers has rangers like you've never seen before, it's the only season where the black ranger, and the sixth ranger later on are the leader. Rangers Black Ranger Joseph (Joe) Zande (selected for the peace confrince)/ Kaila Garcia Red Ranger Nicklas (Nick) Zande Blue Ranger David (Dave) Zande Yellow Ranger Megan (Megs) Smith Green Ranger Nathan (Nate) Korp Knight Ranger Falcon Knight Allies Gordonn Alpha 8 MaryJane (MJ) Cuneo Nathale (Prounounced Natalee) Ernie Fletcher Villains Machine Emperor Pie Bot Glow Bot Big Bad Robot Evil Cyborgs Arsenal Animal Morpher Knight Morpher Animal Blaster Ape Blade Blaster Blue Wolf Bow Crane Dagger Tree Frog Lance Black Bear Sword Knighta Sword Zords Black Bear Zord Red Ape Zord Blue Wolf Zord Yellow Crane Zord Tree Frog Zord Animal Megazord Falcon Zord Animal MegaFalconZord Episodes 1. Rise of the Wilderness A native who lived in the amazon saw people hurting nature, she soon realizes that they're really the remains of the machine empire, she soon chooses three normal people who live in Michigan, named, Joe, Megs, and Nate, to become the Power Rangers Animal Force. 2. Power of the Ape After their first battle, they find a new red ranger, who has an ape moteef, they find out it's Joe's son Nick Zande, who explains how he got his powers. 3. Howl of the Wolf Joe's brother Dave, explores the amazon, and soon finds out who the power rangers are, with a bold move, the native named grodonn give him an animal morpher, and the blue wolf power coin. He then becomes, the blue wolf ranger. 4. Rise Of the Megazord The rangers soon notice the machine empire uses clank and orbus to make their monster grow, and say, around and around and away we go, ready for and upgrade, so the rangers gain the power of the animal megazord, Joe got the bear, Nick got the ape, Dave got the wolf, Megs got the crane, and Nate got the bear. 5. Knight With Evil Part 1 Rise of the Knight 6. Knight With Evil Part 2 Rangers in Trouble 7. Knight With Evil Part 3 Look Out For the Knight Ranger 8. Knight With Evil Part 4 The Solor Eclipse Attacking the Megazord 9. Knight With Evil Part 5 Turn Falcon to the Good Side 10. The Lipstick After Falcon Knight joined the team an evil Lipstick comes along, Joe threw his sword and the lipsticks face was damaged, then he grew and the rangers sommed the Megazord, and won. 11. The Purse An evil purse came along, then he explodes, then he grows, and they sommon megazord and then won. 12. Passing the Torch The black, and yellow ranger transfer their powers to Kaila and Alicea. Then they go to the peace confrince. 13. New Rangers First Battle The Rookie Rangers Finally have their first battle, and then summon the megazord and win 14. Return of Titanus The rangers start digging and soon find Titanus and create Ultrazord for the first time. 15. The End of Orbus The rangers put a bomb on orbus, and then orbus explodes. 16. The End of Clank The rangers summon the Megazord and smash Clank and go back to the amazon. 17. The End of the Machine Emperor The rangers Sommon the Megazord and squash the Machine Emperor and go home. 18. The Messenger After Machine Emperor was destroyed, the Messenger comes along and destroys the Megazord. And then the Haunted Kingdom is first mentioned and was on it's way to attack Earth. 19. The Death of Falcon Knight Falcon Knight continues his mission alone and then he gets burnt down so much, he died. 20. The End of the Amazon Even Though The Messenger was destroyed, the amazon was burnt down. by fire. To Be Continued... Category:Power Rangers Animal Force Category:Ideas Wiki